<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interventions by Buttercup_Ali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722483">Interventions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali'>Buttercup_Ali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Station 19 One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever one of the family is in pain or is struggling, the rest of the squad rally together to help them. After all, isn't that what family does?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Travis Montgomery/Emmett Dixon, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Station 19 One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interventions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interventions</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>1.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben had been depressed for weeks. Ever since he and Miranda separated, Ben had been moody and irritated and living in the station. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The team tried to comfort him but their words of comfort weren't at all welcome by the former surgeon who responded with anger or negativity. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One night a month later they had a call that was extremely hard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A warehouse fire that had sparked suddenly trapping an entire crew of graveyard shift workers inside. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe I'll get injured so Miranda will want to see me," Ben muttered parking the aid car beside the rest of the trucks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Travis looked at him with concern. "Warren don't say stuff like that." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben snarled. "Don't look at me like that!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shoved the door open, jumped out of the aid car, and slammed the door shut behind him before Travis could even retort. Travis sighed and got out of the car. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was really no use talking to Ben when he was in this state. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hererra, Gibson, and Bishop start search and rescue," Sullivan called out. "Miller, Hughes get a line going. Warren, Montgomery start setting up triage!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone scattered to get to work and Travis let go of his concern for Ben and got to work. They were at it for about three hours when the explosion happened. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thankfully Gibson, Herrera, and Bishop were out of the building when it happened because no one remaining on the inside survived the blast. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miller and Hughes were sent flying away along with the other firefighters holding the hoses but they were okay. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There had been seven firefighters still inside from other stations as well as a dozen workers who had not been rescued yet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Triage was jam packed, firefighters were injured all over the place, and Sullivan was already trying to organize a body recovery, yet Ben stood there motionless watching the flames shoot up into the sky as if trying to reach the clouds. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a tough call. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The only call that was tougher than this one was when Ben left Travis bleeding to death in a burning skyscraper to try to help a trampled girl who ended up dying anyways. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And the only thing Ben wanted to do was to tell Miranda all about it. But he couldn't. Instead he had to go back to his stupid little bunk and lay there by himself, unable to sleep wondering if his marriage was going to survive. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Warren," Dean said stopping him from leaving the kitchen area. "Sit." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I gotta go to sleep," Ben muttered trying to push past him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It wasn't optional," Jack said from behind him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Travis turned a chair around for him. "Sit down Ben." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben looked at them with harsh eyes. "I don't need advice." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This isn't advice," Dean said guiding Ben over to the chair and sitting him down. "This is an intervention." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"An intervention?" Ben said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've been depressed for a month and you can't keep living in the station, B shift is starting to talk," Jack said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tonight you talked about wanting to be injured so you could see your wife," Travis said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You believed that rant?" Ben said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And tonight was a tough call, we lost so many people and firefighters too," Jack said. "It must be overwhelming." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you know!?" Ben snapped. "None of you except for Travis have been married, and none of you have a son! I hate being here away from my family!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We get it Warren we really do," Dean said. "But we are your family too. I know we can't replace your wife and son but you aren't alone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's right man," Jack said grabbing Ben's shoulder. "We are here for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And because I do know what it's like to be married," Travis added. "I do know that I would have never been able to overcome Michael's death if it hadn't been for my Station 19 family." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And we are gonna start by getting you out of that bunk," Dean said. "Get your stuff, you're staying in my houseboat." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben looked at him in surprise. "Really? Y-you're letting me stay with you?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dean's couch is super comfortable," Jack said. "Way better than the bunks." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And if it gets tough with those two I have a nice couch at my apartment too," Travis said. "The point is we are here for you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So no more shutting us out," Jack said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on," Dean encouraged. "Get your stuff, you're gonna love my houseboat." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben looked between the three of them and tears rushed to his eyes as he said, "th-thanks guys. Thank you so much." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>2.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean was helping Vic and Maya roll up the hoses when a shrill voice rang through the station calling Dean's name making them all cringe. A skinny blonde that they had rescued two weeks ago strolled in carrying a plate of casserole and Dean visibly flinched. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman immediately kissed Dean on the lips and handed him the food. "For my man and his big strong friends," she said giggling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maya snorted her laughter as Vic looked at her incredulously and mouthed out, "my man?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lucy hey," Dean said squirming uncomfortably. "What are you doing here?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You left so early in the morning I didn't get to give my man a proper send off," Lucy responded. "Have a good day at work honey." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Listen I..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bye pookie bear!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean stared at her helplessly as she started to walk away then looked at Maya and Vic who were smirking at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vic glanced at Maya and said, "intervention?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think we have to or he will end up marrying this firefly," Maya said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, what are you gonna do?" Dean said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vic and Maya ran after Lucy and stopped her at the door. Dean watched from a distance as they talked and little by little Lucy started to look angrier and angrier. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then she shoved past Vic and Maya and started stomping towards him. "Uh oh," he muttered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You two-timing slug!" Lucy cried shrilly slapping Dean across the face. "You opportunistic man-whore! How dare you make me one of those 'firefly' girls?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I never wanna see you again!" Lucy cried snatching the casserole from Dean's hands. "And I'm taking my casserole too." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stormed off and Vic and Maya approached him slowly. "Sorry dude didn't know she was gonna hit you," Vic said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," Maya agreed. "We just thought the truth would be the best way to..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you thank you thank you!" Dean cried pulling them into a bone crushing hug, one under each arm. "I've been trying to get rid of her since the night we rescued her!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>3.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack hasn't slept in weeks. Every time he closed his eyes he was surrounded by fire cooking alive and he couldn't move because there was something on top of him crushing him and the only thing he could hear was the haunting beeping of his uniform. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone noticed something was off. Both Pruitt and Sullivan had ordered him to sleep several times, Andy and Vic had been yelled at once when they asked him if he wanted to eat with them, Dean got shoved into a wall when he tried to corner Jack to get him to speak to him, Maya had been told to "fuck off" when she told him, "hey Gibson get your shit together," and Ben and Travis had been snapped at when they tried to stop him from running into a burning house without his mask. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That night he had to be treated with smoke inhalation and he stared at his worried team with tired, haunted eyes without saying a word. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He needed to be away from the bunks. The rest of the team would hound him for his recklessness and he just wanted to sleep so he climbed on top of one of the trucks and laid on the top. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He closed his eyes to sleep and immediately heard the beeping and felt the heat around his body. He woke up with a gasp. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey you're safe." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack turned his head and saw Dean lying beside him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on try to sleep again." He turned to the other side and saw Andy lying there with her head propped up on her arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you doing..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Intervention," Dean said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack scoffed. "I just wanna sleep." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then sleep," Andy said. "We are only the first shift. Ben and Maya have next, then Travis and Vic." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack stared at her blankly without saying a word. "We are here Jack," Dean said. "You are safe. Now sleep." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack sighed tiredly and closed his eyes slowly, mumbling a sleepy, "thank you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>4.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andy glanced at Chief Ripley and said, "does he always get like this?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"On the anniversary of his wife's death?" Ripley said. "Yeah." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do we do?" Andy said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Talk him down," Ripley said. "But that never really works." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He hasn't gotten out of his office all day," Andy said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And he won't," Ripley said frowning. "Not today anyways." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What will you say to him?" Andy said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The usual, that it wasn't his fault, that she wouldn't want him to be miserable, yadda yadda." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andy frowned. "Can we try something new?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ripley looked at her with a raised brow. "We?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andy blushed and stammered, "y-yeah, uh, he'a my captain." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ripley just smiled. "Sure Herrera. What do you have in mind?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe what he needs is not to talk about it or even think about it at all," Andy said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chief Ripley hummed at that then said, "alright then. Tell me what to do." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come with me to the kitchen, we will prepare a basket and go have a picnic in his office," Andy said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It only took them a few minutes to prepare but the whole time the rest of the team were looking at them with intrigue especially Vic who kept staring at Ripley with narrowed eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The moment they left the team started speculating but neither Andy nor Ripley paid any attention as they headed up to Sullivan's office. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they entered he looked up from his paperwork with a scowl. "What?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You gotta eat captain," Andy said setting the basket down on his desk and serving the food. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? No," Sullivan snapped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not an option Robert," Ripley added sitting across from him and helping Andy set up the food. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have a lot of paperwork to do," Sullivan said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's lunch time," Andy said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sullivan sighed and glared at Ripley. "I know why you're here." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah we already told you," Ripley said smiling. "We are here to eat." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andy sat down next to Ripley and grabbed a sandwich before motioning to Sullivan to do the same. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sullivan looked down at the food then up at them who were sitting there quietly eating sandwiches. With a dejected sigh he picked up a sandwich and took a bite. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What paperwork are you working on?" Ripley said casually. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sullivan looked at him incredulously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ripley didn't budge and just kept smiling kindly at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sullivan sighed. "The restaurant fire." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh yeah that was a good restaurant," Andy said. "Best fried chicken in town." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I never ate there but I regret it cause now I won't be able to," Ripley said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sullivan looked in between them suspiciously. "Alright what is going on?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Glad we stopped the fire before it got Carlo's," Andy said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now there I have eaten," Ripley said. "Best burgers in Seattle." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Best burgers in Washington!" Andy added chuckling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Best burgers in America." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andy and Ripley looked at Sullivan who was smiling slightly at them. "Thank you," he added. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ripley smiled at him as Andy continued on, "So, have you had tacos from that stand in the corner? Now those are some good tacos." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>5.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack sat crossed-legged on the foot of the bunk and looked at Vic who just stared him with her reddened eyes and vacant expression. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That had been the situation for the past hour. They just sat there together in complete silence until Vic said, "I wanna sleep." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack smiled. "Okay." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alone Jack," Vic scoffed pulling up the blankets and laying down on the bunk. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack climbed off the bunk and said, "alright." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He left the room quietly and gave a nod to Travis and Maya who walked into the room right after he left. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Travis climbed into the bunk right behind Vic and spooned her while Maya settled in on the other side. Vic sighed in annoyance, "what are you doing here?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sleeping," Travis mumbled against her shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then get on another bunk," Vic said tiredly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nah we like this one," Maya said snuggling into Vic's arms and laying Vic's head on her chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't need this," Vic said crying again. "Just leave me alone." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nope," Travis said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not a chance," Maya said at the same time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vic sighed defeat and closed her eyes to sleep. She couldn't be home because it just reminded her of him and it was oddly comforting to be in a tiny bunk with two other people. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Travis body against her back was like a security blanket and Maya's bosom was warm and comforting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she woke up the following morning Travis and Maya were gone and Andy and Dean were sitting in the chairs beside her bunk holding trays of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and juice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vic groaned and said, "I'm not hungry." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We didn't ask," Dean said sitting on the bunk with the tray. "Open up." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vic grumbled obscenities and took a bite out of the bacon that Dean shoved in her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andy adjusted Vic's pillows and made her sit up. Vic just glared at her and snarled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Give me dirty looks all day but you have to eat," Andy said filling up a fork with eggs and pushing it towards Vic's mouth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took about an hour for Dean and Andy to finally get Vic to eat all her food and then they left. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Almost immediately Ben walked in holding a book. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vic let out a frustrated grunt and said, "what do you want?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben sat down at the foot of the bunk and said, "Just gonna read." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Go read elsewhere," Vic snapped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben just smiled. "No, I'm gonna read to you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why can't you guys leave me alone?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because we love you Vic."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben read to her for about two hours and the whole time Vic was lying on her side facing away from him. When he finally left someone else walked in and sat where Ben had been sitting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vic snapped. She whirled around angrily and said, "I just fucking want to be alone!" She blinked in surprise and sat up. "C-captain."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sullivan looked at her solemnly and said, "Lucas was my best friend."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vic sat in silence as fresh tears rushed to her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Losing him was so hard, so so hard but he always taught me that I was never alone," Sullivan said. "He was there when my wife died and he stayed with me even though I constantly pushed him away and even blamed him for her death." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vic gulped. "I'm sorry about your wife." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't be," Sullivan said. "And also don't be mad at your team for being there for you. Even if you push us all away, we will never stop being there for you Vic. Lucas taught me that." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vic started sobbing. "What am I gonna do without him?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sullivan reached over and grabbed her hand. "You're going to lift your head up high and keep going because you are the strongest person I know Vic." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vic moved forward and sobbed into Sullivan's shoulder. Sullivan was surprised for a moment before he just hugged her. He held her until her sobs subsided and she backed away slowly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I ruined your uniform," Vic said grabbing a tissue from the dresser. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sullivan smiled slightly. "It's okay, I have more."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you Captain," Vic said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anytime Vic," Sullivan said. "Anytime."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>6.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I really don't need your help here," Travis said annoyed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh come on Montgomery," Ben said waving the picture around. "He's a doctor!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Plus he's so cute!" Vic said flanking Travis on the other side. "I've seen him at Grey-Sloan, he's adorable." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just look at the picture," Ben said shoving it into Travis' hands. "His name is Dr. Levi Schmitt." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Travis sighed and looked at the picture then handed it back to Ben, "Not my type." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh come on one date," Vic said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Travis turned and faced them both. "Guys I really don't wanna date anyone right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Travis, you've been so grumpy and weird lately and we just want you to be happy," Vic said grabbing his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah man, you are alone all the time and we just thought that..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Travis interrupted Ben with a wave of his hand. "I get it and I really appreciate it but..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Emmett!" They are turned and saw Emmett's girlfriend run into his arms and kiss him. "My proposal was accepted! I just had to tell you the good news." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emmett glanced at Travis with a sad expression then turned back to his girlfriend and hugged her tight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Travis looked back to Vic and Ben who were looking at him worriedly. He grabbed the picture from Ben and said, "I guess one date won't hurt." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben beamed. "Great I'll set it up!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he left Travis saw that Vic was looking at him with narrowed eyes. "What's going on with probie?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Travis looked at her in shock. "W-what nothing!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vic hummed. "Yeah sure whatever. Well you know that you aren't alone and that you can tell me anything. So when you're ready to do that, you know where to find me." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she turned to leave Travis grabbed her arm and said, "hey. Thanks." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>7.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm here for you," Maya said as Andy shoved past her angrily. "It may not seem that way, but I am here for you." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Are you?" Andy snapped. "Cause my best friend just died and now I find out that my dad is next, and the only person I had to talk to betrayed me." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I didn't betray you Andy." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Didn't you?" Andy said. "You know even more than me that I was supposed to be captain, not you." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"But Sullivan is the one who..." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yeah yeah whatever," Andy said. "But where is your loyalty?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maya pursed her lip. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I am sorry Andy and I will wait forever for you to forgive me." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Andy scoffed and turned on heel. As she was walking away Dean and Jack started walking beside her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Andy rolled her eyes. "I don't need an intervention." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I think you do," Dean said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Come on let's go," Jack said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"No, leave me alone!" Andy snapped. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Told you she would be difficult," Dean said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Good thing Vic is with Pru for the night," Jack said. "Plan B then."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"What?" Andy looked at him. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean grabbed Andy by her legs and hoisted her over his shoulder easily. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Ahh! Dean put me down!" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"No chance," Jack said. "We are taking you to see your dad." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"No I don't wanna see him!" Andy cried. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Sorry no can do," Dean said gripping her tightly and walking over to the car. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Andy he's dying," Jack said. "Are you really gonna spend the last days of his life mad at him?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"No!" Andy cried. "I j-just need more time." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"No time like the present," Dean said throwing her in the car. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Miller I'm seriously gonna kick your ass," Andy snapped as they climbed in the car and started driving away from the station. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Sorry, it was necessary," Dean responded. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I don't like being manhandled!" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Then you should have gone with us like we asked," Jack said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Andy sighed in defeat.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Andy returned to the car and climbed in the back. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"How'd it go?" Jack said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Andy wiped tears from her eyes. "I wasn't ready to face him...but I'm glad I did."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Good," Dean said smiling. "Manhandling you was worth it then." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Andy glared at him. "I'm still gonna kick your ass." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack smiled at her. "I'm glad you worked it out Andy." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Andy smiled back at him. "Thank you guys." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>8.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Vic and Andy had been observing for weeks. Maya's super hot doctor girlfriend was hinting almost on a daily basis about romance and fancy dates but Maya was not getting it. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She would hold her hand and give her little pecks and go back to her office and the hot doctor would sigh dejectedly and leave. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It had gone on for a week before Andy and Vic decided to take action. They just barged into Maya's office startling her and sat down across from her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Knock knock, hey captain can we come in? Sure! Can we sit please? Yes please do," Maya said mockingly. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Sorry but it's intervention time," Vic said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maya bristled at that. "Intervention time? Who needs help? Is Jack having issues with the B shift guys again cause of Rigo?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"No," Andy said. "It's for you." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maya blinked. "Um, what?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You clueless doofus," Vic said. "Have you seriously not noticed your girlfriend's hints?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Hints? What hints?" Maya said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"And that's why we're here," Andy said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maya looked at Andy directly. "Are we friends again?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Andy smiled. "Yes. That being said, you've been way more relaxed ever since you started dating the hot doctor so we want to keep it that way." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Her name is Carina," Maya said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yeah whatever," Vic said leaning forward. "Here's the plan..."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Wait, plan? What is it that she's even hinting at?" Maya said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Romance," Andy said. "She wants romance? Dates, gifts, the works!" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maya blinked then leaned in with interest. "So what's the plan?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"We already planted a wire, do you really need to be in here?" Maya said as Andy and Vic got comfortable in her closet with the vents that they could see through. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"It was hard enough even getting these wires without Ryan's help," Andy said. "We can't get cameras too and Vic and I have to be able to see so you don't fuck this up." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"We will be super quiet just pretend we aren't here," Vic said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"But this is a date and it's gonna get intimate," Maya said. "Especially with Carina, she's a very...sensual person."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Andy blushed and Vic stammered, "J-just get her to your bedroom and we will sneak out of here." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Assuming I can resist her or even remember you're still here," Maya said shutting the door. "Fine, but no guarantees." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Do you not care to be watched?" Andy said in her ear piece. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Not really no," Maya said smirking. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Okay but we care so if it escalates go to your bedroom," Vic said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'll try my best." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I have a bad feeling about this," Vic said.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Me too," Andy said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>There was a knock on the door and Maya said, "shh quiet!" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She opened the door and smiled when she saw Carina standing there in a gorgeous dress. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I wasn't sure if this was too nice," Carina said entering the house. "You said to dress nice so I'm glad I got it right." She gently caressed Maya's tie then pulled her in for a kiss. "I like you in a suit Maya." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Thank you," Maya said. "I made you dinner." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Carina walked into the living room and gasped. The food was served elegantly, the room was only illuminated by two candles on the table and there was soft jazz playing in the background. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Oh Maya," Carina said hugging her tightly. "I've been wanting this." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maya slid her hand behind Carina's neck and kissed her passionately. After the kiss broke Carina whispered into her ear, "after dinner I am going to fuck you so hard you won't remember your name." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Ugh shit," Maya breathed. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Shit is right," Vic whispered in the ear piece. "That woman has some serious sex appeal." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"How are you still alive Maya?" Andy added. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maya ignored the voices in her ear and pulled out a chair for Carina. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They ate the food with easy conversation. Andy and Vic were really helpful in giving Maya tips on what to say and between the three of them they had Carina laughing and thoroughly enjoying herself. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Once they finished eating Carina stood up seductively, unhooked the top of her dress and let it fall to the floor. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Holy shit," Andy hissed in the ear piece. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"To the bedroom Maya!" Vic cried. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maya couldn't say anything at all, she was caught just staring slack-jawed. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Side note where did she get that lingerie set?" Vic said in the ear piece. "Victoria's Secret?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm low key so jealous it looks so good on her," Andy said. "It never looks like that on me." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Carina straddled Maya on the chair and kissed her. Maya moaned and melted into the kiss. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Bedroom Maya," Vic said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I think she can't hear us anymore," Andy said. "There's no more blood left in her brain." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maya let out an anxious moan and Andy and Vic turned around not wanting to see what had caused Maya to make that sound. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They both whirled around when they heard a loud crash. They saw Maya carrying Carina and pressing her up against the wall. The table had been shoved aside and Maya's chair knocked over. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Carina purred in her ear again, "Take me Maya. Put those strong fingers inside me and fuck me until I'm clenching around you. And when you're done I am going to fuck you with my tongue. I don't think your clit can handle it." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maya groaned loudly and kissed Carina's neck. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"She is way too good at that," Andy commented. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I think we should turn off the ear pieces now," Vic said grimacing. "If we have to be stuck in here I rather not hear what they're doing so clearly."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Wait look," Andy said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Vic looked up and saw Maya yanking her ear piece off and throwing it aside before carrying Carina into the hallway. Vic and Andy stayed frozen still until they heard the slam of Maya's bedroom door. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They climbed out of the closet slowly and Vic whispered, "Okay let's get out of here." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Wait," Andy said sneaking over to the table. "We are firefighters remember?" She blew out the two candles that were on the table then dipped the tips into the pitcher of water to make sure. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Good catch," Vic said. "Come on let's get out of here before..."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Ahhhhh Mayaaaa!" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Andy and Vic look towards Maya's bedroom in surprise then looked at each other with widened eyes before they ran out of the apartment in a fit of giggles.</p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Station 19 needs more fics! If you got any recs or prompts so I can write some more DM me on tumblr! @buttercup_ali</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>